


Her Harlequin

by TheBestLiars



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ecco deserved better, F/F, F/M, Ivy finds and heals Ecco, Ivy is a lesbian and no one can convince me otherwise, Jeremiah? More like shitmiah, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The beginning of the Gotham City Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: “You were left for dead, my little peanut. So I of course had to bring you back from the brink of death.” “Oh red, ya are just so damn sweet!”[In which a crazy plant lady heals and falls for a psychotic blonde fighter.]{ also on Wattpad under the username: CrazyQueenWriter }





	1. Introduction

** “I know, I know he’s bad for me, Red...but, Mistah J is all I’ve evah known!” **

** **

** “But you deserve better, Ecco. You deserve someone who will love you and respect you and treat you like the queen you are...someone like me.” **


	2. Healing a Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy Pepper finds a mysterious blonde nearly dead in the Sirens Club and decides to bring her back from the brink of death.

Gotham truly has changed over the years and so did its plantlike inhabitant, Ivy Pepper. 

She’s evolved from a seed, then a sprout, but now she bloomed. All within a span of less than two years. 

But now Ivy was much older and she wanted to preserve her youth, creating a serum that would allow her to stay looking thirty. She would continue to age, but if she drank the serum once a month, she will not age. 

The years seemed to pass like days. Ivy constantly stayed in her garden with her plants, and then there were the rare times she committed crime with Selina, just like the old times. They made amends years before and the plantlike woman would never admit it, but she was glad she did. She missed her friend and was happy they were back to being friends and partners in crime. 

But then, of course...the little billionaire boy came back to Gotham. She knew before Selina did but didn’t say anything. Ivy knew the little thief always had a soft spot for Bruce Wayne and deep down, she was worried that Selina would crawl back to Bruce. That catlike woman deserved so much better than Bruce Wayne. 

But right now, the city seemed to go into chaos. Ivy wasn’t sure for what. Things have been quiet since Bruce left and now he was back and it was all going down to shit again. 

Ugh. 

She couldn’t stand him. 

But, the redhead was growing curious to see what was going on. And so she left her garden to explore. 

      The trees whispered to her where to go and soon enough, Ivy found herself at the abandoned Sirens Club. It had been years since the owner, Barbara Kean, closed it down once she spawned Jim Gordon’s child. She had only been there once, but it felt almost nostalgic coming back.

Some music was playing and the plantlike woman found it odd since this place was closed down. But she continued walking and pushed open the door. 

Ivy wasn’t sure what she was expecting to find. She really wasn’t. But maybe seeing a trail of blood and a lifeless blonde on the ground was certainly not on her list. 

The redhead didn’t move for a moment, her eyes wide before slowly moving closer. The blonde wore all red and black leather and her hair was a wild mess. Makeup, quite a bit of makeup, was painted all over her face with blood pouring from her red, wide smiling lips. So much red, it was almost too much for the taller woman. 

      This woman surely had to be dead. There was a stab wound on her stomach but the gunshot wound was much larger and seemed to have done more damage.

Ivy almost turned around and walked out, but it was almost as if something had compelled her to kneel down and gently press to fingers to the lifeless girl’s neck. It was faint, but she could feel it. A pulse. This woman was still alive. 

      What was the redhead supposed to do? She could just leave her there. The blonde would be dead in a few minutes if Ivy didn’t do anything. But the jester-like woman meant nothing to her, she didn’t even know her!

She battled with her thoughts for a moment before sighing loudly and brushed her poisonous dark nails across the nearly lifeless woman’s painted cheek. 

“It seems you flew too close to the sun...” she said quietly before pulling out a vial from her pocket. The vial could keep her heart beating and she would be able to properly heal her wounds back in her garden, “but I shall bring you back down to the earth.” 

Ivy uncapped it and carefully lifted the blonde’s head to her lap, pouring the liquid into her mouth and gently forced her to swallow it. She could feel her pulse rising again and she sighed again but this time in relief. 

Whoever shot her, really wanted this woman to die. And for some reason, it almost made the redhead angry. 

But Ivy gently scooped her up in her arms bridal style and started the walk back to her garden. She knew that this wasn’t going to be easy, the blonde was practically on death’s doorstep. But Ivy was practically Mother Nature. And there’s nothing Mother Nature can’t do. 

      As soon as they arrived at the greenhouse, Ivy immediately began to place different healing plants on the blonde’s wounds. She needed to be quick because even though the serum she gave the jester was strong enough to keep her heart beating, she can still die from her wounds.

When she finished, Ivy couldn’t help but to notice how beautiful she was. The blonde was truly a sight for sore eyes. Anyone would be lucky to have her in their life. 

She almost reminded Ivy of that one woman Selina spoke of, the crazy proxy of that diabolical Valeska. She wasn’t sure if it was her but she didn’t care. She had to save her. 

Now, it was a waiting game. It could take days, even weeks for her wounds to fully heal and the beautiful blonde could finally wake up. But she was fine with waiting. 

All Ivy had to do now was wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of “Her Harlequin” is up! I know, it’s not the best, but I kinda wanted to start it slow. Soooo lemme know what you think and what else I should add for future chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the intro to my PepperProxy story “Her Harlequin”! This is an AU (I heard it’s an actual deleted scene but I’m not sure if this is true) where Ivy finds Ecco at the club and heals her. I’m going on vacation so I’ll try my hardest to have chapter 1 up sometime between July 7-18 but for now, feel free to comment on what you think so far and leave kudos! :)


End file.
